Ninja in Assassination Classroom
by AyaDragneel
Summary: In the First Term, The Assassination Classroom, get Four new students: Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Shiota Nami. Not only there are Ninja in Assassination Classroom, but another Shiota as well. Find out the adventures these four will take in Assassination Classroom. (New kids are 14, Nagisa and gang are 15, Nami is also 15)
1. Chapter 1: Family reunion

**Nagisa POV**

Korosensei was doing his speed thing, trying to teach us for the mid-term exams, when Karasuma-Sensei came into the room, Stopping Korosensei in his tracks.

"What is it, Tadaomi-Sensei?" Korosensei asked with his creepy smile on his bright yellow face.

"We have Four new Transfer students." he said.

"You can come in." He then said, stepping away from the door.

Only seconds later, Four kids who all, but two, looked at least a year younger than us, came into the classroom.

"Okay Students! Introduce yourselves!" Korosensei said, in his cheery voice.

"I'll Go First." The tallest girl of the group said.

She had pink mid-length hair and emerald green eyes.

Her skin was pale, and she was average sized.

She was also not wearing the school uniform.

"My Name is Haruno Sakura! My Likes are Training in Medical Ninjustu and Killing. My Dislikes are slackers. My Dream used to be a world renowned medical Ninja, but now it is to kill this guy over here." Sakura said, pointing to Korosensei.

"Hn, Fine I'll go next." The tallest boy in the group said.

He had Black hair, with what looked like navy strikes going through it, and It was in the same style as Karasuma-Sensei's hair.

He was quite tall, being the tallest in his group, and his eyes were pure black, not a single bit of happiness in them.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I only have one like, Killing-" Sasuke said, before he was cut off by the blonde.

"And his Tomatoes!" The Blonde said.

"Hn, Dobe. Anyway, as I was saying, I only have one or two likes. My dislikes are to many to count. My Dream, is more like a reality, Is to kill two people, One of which is in this room, and the other is my own brother." Sasuke said, scaring the hell out of most of the class.

"Yes! It is finally my turn dattebayo!" The blonde one said.

He had Blonde, spiky hair and Azure Blue eyes, much like my own.

On his cheeks there were six whisker marks, three on each side.

He, unlike his peers, was small for his age, he also had an Idiotic grin on his face.

"My Name Is Uzumaki Naruto, Dattebayo! My Likes are pulling pranks and Ramen, Dattebayo! My few dislikes are written tests, The three minutes waiting for Ramen to cook and Unkillable people. My dream used to be to become Hokage, and it still is, but I also want to help you in killing you teacher." Naruto said.

"Hey! Wait a sec here! Naruto...Sakura...Sasuke...YOU'RE MEANT TO BE FICTIONAL!" Terasaka legitimately shouted over to the new kids.

"Um, Who's she?" I asked, pointing over to the girl who had the same color hair as me.

"I guess It is my turn now, isn't it?" The smallest one in the group asked.

She was very small for her age, she hardly looked 12, and her hair was done up in the same way as mine, only a little bit longer.

She had dark blue eyes eyes, with parts of them being the same color as her hair.

She had the same skin tone as me, and she was wearing almost the same thing as me, only wearing baggy shorts that went down to her knees in the place of what I was wearing.

"Hi, My name is Shiota Nami! My likes are light, My brother that is out there somewhere, Sushi and assassination. My dislikes are people who disrespect people for what they look like, Math and bullies. My dream is to, One) find my brother, and Two) Assassinate this Teacher." Nami said, her first expression had, halfway through, changed to that of blood lust.

Wait...SHE HAS THE SAME LAST NAME AS ME!

On the inside I was freaking out, but on the outside, I looked as normal as ever, not the tiniest bit affected by her killing intent spreading through out the room.

"Okay, Nami, You can go sit next to Nagisa, That Blue haired boy at the back. Nagisa, please put up your hand." Korosensei said, motioning for me to put my hand up.

When I put my hand up, Nami didn't immediately come over to sit down, instead she went over to Korosensei, totally calm, and did the exact same thing I did, My suicide bomb tactic.

She mustn't of looked at my notes before hand, as Korosensei hadn't used his husk yet this month.

"What is she doing?!" Sakura asked/shouted, worried.

"What the, Dattebayo!" Naruto muttered, also worried, "Teme, is this your doing?!"

"For once you are right Dobe." Sasuke said, smirking, "Maybe we can get this mission over sooner than expected."

"That again, I guess all People with Blue hair are the same..." Korosensei said, then proceeded to cover Nami with his Husk and then lecture Sasuke.

"Sasuke, You need to care for your classmates well-being More!" Korosensei said to Sasuke.

Meanwhile Naruto was being his hyper self and Sakura was being, well...Sakura...

Then, Hikari came over and sat down.

Hikari then turned to me and said with a closed eye smile, "Hiya~! My name is Shiota Nami, but you already know that, But What is yours~?"

It's amazing how people can be two different entities in the one same entity.

"Hi there, Nami! My name is Shiota Nagisa!" I told Hikari.

"Shiota...Shiota... Hey Nagisa-Nii?" Nami asked, freaking me out with the 'Nii' part.

"Uh, Yes, Hikari?" I asked, not really keeping my cool.

"Can I come over to your house after school?" She asked me, completely surprising me.

"Uh...Sure, I guess." I said, scratching my right cheek.

"Uh, One more thing, Nagisa-Nii." Nami, in return scratching her right cheek.

"What is it?" I asked Nami.

"Could you cut my hair, you know, to be like yours?" Nami asked me.

"Why do you want to cut your hair?" I asked.

"So maybe we could pass of for each other, Nagisa-Nii!" Nami said happily.

And so the rest of the day when by actually happily for once, even if Jelavic-Sensei shouted at us a bit, which is normal.

And Nami was brilliant at Gym! You wouldn't believe it by the look at her, but she was able to out run 'Justice'!

When school ended, Nami and I stayed behind, for me to cut her hair.

After a few minutes, Her hair was as short as mine, and I had lent her a few hair bobbles to put them in pigtails like mine were.

After a few minutes, we grabbed our bags and left the school.

While Nami and I were walking home, we were asking each other question after question.

Until one in particular came up.

"Hey Nagisa-Nii?" Nami asked gaining my attention.

"Yeah, Nami?" I asked.

"Why do you keep your hair so long?" She asked me, and I felt myself freeze up.

"Nagisa-Nii?" She asked, worried.

"The reason why I keep my hair so long, is because of Mom." I said to her, not going any further.

After that there was quite the tension between us, that is, until we got home.

"Mom, I'm home! And I brought home a guest!" I called into the apartment.

"Oh, Who is it?" She called back.

"I think you should see for yourself!" I called once again, pulling Nami into the house.

I soon got into the kitchen, but not before hiding Nami behind me, and it actually wasn't that hard...

"So, Who's here?" Mom asked, getting annoyed.

"She is." I said, stepping aside and letting Mom see Nami.

Mom dropped the frying pan she was holding, making a loud clang when it hit the tiled floor, before running over to Nami, and holding her Shoulders.

"N-nami...? My little girl...?" Mom asked, tears threatening to spill over.

"Hi...Mom..." Nami said, before pulling Mom and me into a hug.

I guess this is the first family Reunion, in our Assassination Classroom.


	2. Not a Chapter, But read it

**NOT A CHAPTER**

 **Sorry, but I need to Just say a few things about this story, One Hikari- Now Nami - Will only be one of the 11 POV's used in this Book.**

 **One) Nagisa**

 **Two) Nami/Hikari**

 **Three) Kayano**

 **Four)** **Kanzaki**

 **Five) Isogai**

 **Six) Karasuma-Sensei**

 **Seven) Jelavic-Sensei**

 **Eight) Korosensei**

 **Nine) Sakura**

 **Ten) Sasuke**

 **Eleven) Naruto**

 **And one every story has but nobody considers it a POV:**

 **Twelve) Third Person.**

 **Okie, Sayonara~**


	3. Chapter 3: Unknown Admirer

**(Nami's School Uniform is what Nagisa wore in season two when they opened a resteraunt, but wearing black tights underneath, black shoes too)**

 **Nami's POV**

Last Night, Not only did I meet new people, But I also met My Onii-Chan, Shiota Nagisa.

Mom, did creep me out a little, saying Nagisa was 'her Older Daughter' when he is very Clearly not a girl.

Now, I am waking up, expecting to find myself back in my old apartment.

But when I opened my Dark-Light Blue eyes, I found myself still in My family's Apartment.

I smiled and though _'I Guess It Wasn't a Dream'_

But, When I looked at the clock next to the bed, I almost Jumped out of bed.

The Clock Read: _5:54_

I was to get up and get dressed, before Nagisa-Nii, but I soon found out he was already dressed.

"Nagisa-Nii, What am I gonna wear to school?" I asked him, as I didn't have the complete uniform, and it was more like a boys uniform than a girls.

"Well, You could borrow a few things mom gave me," Nagisa-Nii said, reaching into a box inside his room and pulling out a light yellow cardigan, a kunugigoaka girls skirt, black tights and black shoes, and giving them to me, "Go put them on."

"Uh, Nagisa-Nii...?" I asked him, looking at the cardigan.

"Yeah, Nami?" Nagisa asked turning back around.

"Isn't this cardigan part of the boys uniform?" I asked.

"It is?! Well, I don't wear it anyway." Nagisa said, anime crying at the start, but smiling lightly at the end.

"Okay, Okay, I'll change into it Nagisa-Nii, But you gotta get out." I said pushing him out of the room, even if it was his own.

I looked down at my new school uniform and smiled, ' _This should be fine.'_

I was about to open the door, When I realised my hair was down, and my smile dropped.

I then started pacing around the room, thinking about what I should do.

 _'Maybe I should just open the door and let Nagisa-Nii fix my hair...?'_

 _'No! Nagisa-Nii will think that I am weak, I used to be a Ninja for Kami's sake!'_

 _'But he is Nagisa-Nii...'_

 _'But maybe he will hate me for being so immature!'_

 _'No! Nagisa-Nii wouldn't hate me! That is it I have made up my mind, I am going outside and asking Nagisa-Nii to do my hair for me!'_

As I said in my mind, I unlocked the door to Nagisa-Nii's bedroom and opened the door, only to find that he wasn't there.

"Nagisa-Nii?" I said, Looking around the house for him, and eventually found a note on the kitchen table saying:

 _Dear Nami,_

 _I am sorry, but I had to leave the house before you were finished changing, but I'm sure you look beautiful._

 _Your lunch is on the counter on the left, and I made sure there was Chicken and Mushroom pot noodles, Raspberries and A bottle of water in there._

 _From your Older Brother,_

 _Nagisa._

And Sure enough, when I looked over to said counter, I saw a brown paper bag.

I then looked at the clock and gasped at how much time had passed.

I grabbed my school bag and opened the front door, but no before shouted, "Mom! I'm off!", and running off to school.

At some point I decided to listen to music an chose the song, 'Courtesy Call' by Thousand Foot Krutch.

Once the song started I subconsciously started singing it.

"Hey-o here comes the danger up in this club!

When we get started and we ain't gonna stop,  
We gonna turn it out 'til it gets too hot,  
Everybody sing, hey-O,  
Tell 'em turn it up 'til they can't no more,  
Let's get this thing shaking like a disco ball,  
This is your last warning, a courtesy call.

Hey-O, here comes the danger up in this club,  
When we get started and we ain't gonna stop,  
We gonna turn it out 'til it gets too hot,  
Everybody sing, hey-O,  
Tell 'em turn it up 'til they can't no more,  
Let's get this thing shaking like a disco ball,  
This is your last warning, a courtesy call.

I am not afraid of the storm that comes my way,  
When it hits it shakes me to the core,  
And makes me stronger than before,  
It's not a question about trust,  
But will you stand with us,  
Can you feel it, make it real.

I think it might wash away tonight,  
Awaken from this never ending fight,  
It takes more than meets the eye,  
This war we're fighting is not just rotting.

Hey-o, here comes the danger up in this club,  
When we get started and we ain't gonna stop,  
We gonna turn it out 'til it gets too hot,  
Everybody sing, hey-O,  
Tell 'em turn it up 'til they can't no more,  
Let's get this thing shaking like a disco ball,  
This is your last warning, a courtesy call.

There's a rumble in the floor,  
So get prepared for war,  
When it hits it'll knock you to the ground,  
When it shakes up everything around,  
But survival is a must,  
So will you stand with us,  
Can you feel it, make it real,  
Make me feel it.

I think it might wash away tonight,  
Awaken from this never ending fight,  
It takes more than meets the eye,  
This war we're fighting is not just rotting.

Hey-o here comes the danger up in this club,  
When we get started and we ain't gonna stop,  
We gonna turn it out 'til it gets too hot,  
Everybody sing, hey-O,  
Tell 'em turn it up 'til they can't no more,  
Let's get this thing shaking like a disco ball,  
This is your last warning, a courtesy call.

Hey-o here comes the danger up in this club,  
When we get started and we ain't gonna stop,  
We're gonna turn it up 'til it gets too hot,  
Everybody sing, hey-O,  
Tell 'em turn it out 'til they can't no more,  
Let's get this thing shaking like a disco ball,  
This your last warning, a courtesy call."

As I sang the song to the music, I just continued on to school, Unaware of a certain male class president watching me the entire time.


End file.
